the new arnold
by hyperactive random person
Summary: arnold gets a head job. r&r this is my first fic. keep that in mind.
1. the new arnold

The new Arnold??  
  
Arnold's thoughts are in bold  
  
Chap.1: what has happened?  
  
*Arnold yawns* ah my head hurts so much. Is it finally over?  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like short-man is up." Grandpa said to Gerald and the borders.  
  
"Arnold you look so. um. different. But great. One suggestion though." Gerald said running towards him.  
  
" And what might that be Gerald?" he answered  
  
" A new hair cut."  
  
" Lets worry about that after he's allowed out of the hospital." Replied grandpa  
  
Suddenly a lady came to the door and said, " Arnold may go home now if he wishes."  
  
" Well Phil, looks like we can start to worry 'bout the hair cut now." Barked Gerald  
  
" WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME PHIL?" grandpa yelled  
  
" Then what do you want me to call you? Grandpa??" replied Gerald  
  
" It's better than Phil."  
  
" Guys, guys, please stop arguing. Now lets see if I get a new haircut I must do it now cause I need to go to school tomorrow. We can go to." Arnold pauses to think  
  
" OOOO! Jamey-O said that a good place to get your haircut is the Hair Cuttery." Jumped Gerald  
  
They all agreed to go to the Hair Cuttery and they left almost immediately. They got in to the car. Gerald, Arnold, grandpa, and grandma were in one car. The rest of the other borders were in another car.  
  
When they got to the Hair Cuttery Arnold got his hair cut and they all loved it.  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of a hair cut to give him so you imagine it, you can probably think of it better than I can any way.  
  
After they were finished at the Hair Cuttery Arnold and Gerald walked down the street to see if anyone could tell it was him. After about 5 min. they bumped into someone. It was Helga!!!!!  
  
"Sorry Gerald, soh- oh who is your friend. I've never seen him around here. But wait a sec. you look very familiar." Helga said politely  
  
"Helga. it's me Arnold." Arnold said surprised, like he thought that she would recognize him.  
  
"Arnold!!! That's you! Wow! What happened to your head?!" Helga said surprised  
  
"I got plastic surgery because everyone was always callin' me football head, and it started to make me feel bad."  
  
"But but but. *sighs* Am I the one that made you feel this way? I mean if I am then I never really meant it. Really." Helga said felling really bad. She did have to admit though, she didn't think he looked as good but she liked him for the inside, not the outside.  
  
"No Helga, it's ok. You might have been the one to call me football head, but that's not the only reason I did this. I did this because I wanted to be normal for once. I didn't want people to see me as the football headed freak that I was. I like my new head and this is how I always wanted it." Arnold explained  
  
"Are you sure. 'Cause if I did this than you know that you could tell me right?"  
  
"I know, and I am sure that this isn't all your fault."  
  
"So we are cool for all those years that I called you football head, right?" Helga asked  
  
"I already told you that we are." Arnold reminded her.  
  
"Cool. So where are y'all headin'?" Helga asked  
  
Both Arnold and Gerald shrug their shoulders.  
  
"That's cool. Can I come with? We can pick up Phoebe on the way."  
  
"Sure," Arnold and Gerald said in unison. Gerald had a big smile on his face of the thought of Phoebe coming, and Arnold had a smile on his face of the thought of Helga coming.  
  
So Helga, Arnold, and Gerald walked over to Phoebe's house to pick her up.  
  
"Hay, Pheebs." Helga said  
  
"Hay Helga, Gerald, and. um. who are you?" Phoebe replied  
  
"Phoebe, it's me Arnold." Arnold told her  
  
"Arnold?!"  
  
"Yes Phoebe it is Arnold he got a head job. We will explain it all on the way." Gerald told her  
  
"On the way to where?" Helga and Phoebe asked in unison  
  
"We don't know just while we're walking I guess." replied Gerald 


	2. the new helga

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. BTW! The gang is in high school.  
  
  
  
They stopped at the ice cream parlor, and talked about Arnold's newly shaped head. They all pretended to like it, even though deep down they all had liked the old football headed Arnold.  
  
"Well Helga and I had better be going now. See you guys later." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah see ya later." Helga said as the walked out of the parlor.  
  
"Wait! Helga I need to talk to you for a minute." Arnold shouted.  
  
"I'll only be a second Pheebs, wait for me?" Helga asked politely.  
  
"Waiting." Phoebe said smiling.  
  
Arnold dragged Helga over to a corner of the shop.  
  
"Helga, you've been calling me football head ever since preschool. Do you really like the change?" Arnold asked  
  
Helga hesitated. She Phoebe and Gerald had already decided that they shouldn't tell him the truth but Helga couldn't help it.  
  
"Well...actually no. I mean now what am I going to call you?" Helga laughed.  
  
"You can just call me Arnold. I mean everyone else does." He replied smiling.  
  
"Well okay...Arnold." Helga shuddered. "Wow! That is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"Well catch you later footb... Arnold." She looked at him dreamily before he spoke.  
  
"Good-bye and good-day." Then he locked eyes with Helga and it sent shivers down both their backs.  
  
Helga and Phoebe walked to Helga's house and continued to discuss 'Ice Cream'  
  
"So now that what are you going to do now that he's changed?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
Helga shrugged. Then an idea popped into her head, as an unlit bulb popped over her head. She looked up at it and sighed.  
  
"Jeeze, you have to do everything manually these days, don't you?" She sighed and pulled the string lighting the lighting the bulb. Stating she had an idea she began to search through her drawers.  
  
"What's your idea?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well... since he changed, I'm going to change!" Helga said will pulling out a pair of tweezers. Phoebe stayed until dinner trying to convince Helga not to go through with it. But she seemed determined and could not be swayed.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Helga awoke 2 hours earlier (4:00) so she could fix up her new wardrobe. She wore a light jean skirt that just came above her knees. It was held up by a black belt with the word Angel written in sequence on it. She had donned a light blue tight fitting shirt with the Japanese symbol for love on it, which showed maybe an inch or so of skin. Her hair was braided down to almost past her buttocks. The heels of her blacks shoes were only an a few inches tall. She completed the look with a charm bracelet, which had a football, a fairy, a heart, and a frog for charms. And to add even more she now had 2 perfectly plucked eyebrows.  
  
She walked into school and went to her locker. She opened it noiselessly and began pulling her books out for French and English. Suddenly she heard the heard that was the students' rumble down the hallway. *THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! And many more to follow* Helga turned around making her braid swing around hitting Eugene in the face.  
  
"I'm ok!" He called rubbing his nose.  
  
"Phoebe what were all the thuds about?" Helga asked tilting her head and looking puzzled.  
  
Phoebe giggled and replied...  
  
"That would be every boy's jaw dropping Helga!"  
  
"Every boy! No way Pheebs." Helga said smiling.  
  
"Well every boy that can see you."  
  
Just then two boys rounded the corner. They were Arnold and Gerald.  
  
"HELGA!" The exclaimed in unison.  
  
  
  
Like it! Hate it! Let me know. 


	3. the concert

The new arnold ch.3  
  
The concert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own arnold or ne one else in my story. My friend came up with the idea for part of this ch. (the concert part).  
  
  
  
The concert  
  
"What did you do!?" Arnold asked just a bit surprised to see Helga looking like that.  
  
"Well, I thought that since you changed you, I would change me." She told him happily.  
  
"You didn't' have to do that."  
  
"I know, I wanted to. But not all just for me, people were teasing me about my unibrow."  
  
"So why didn't you just slug em' like you used to do?"  
  
"I'm not into that type of stuff any more."  
  
"Well, hey, whatever floats your boat." He replied chuckling  
  
"So we'll meet y'all after school in the street?." Helga and Phoebe asked Arnold and Gerald.  
  
"Why the street?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Can't tell you now but, you'll see." Phoebe replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After school in the street ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, why did we have to come here?" Gerald and Arnold asked.  
  
"Just follow us and you'll see why." Helga told them with a mystery woman kind of voice.  
  
They walked about a block or two and then stopped. They saw just about everyone in the town in front of the boarding house.  
  
"Why are all these people here?" asked Arnold.  
  
"We had so much fun with the concert to to save the neighborhood that we decided to have another one."  
  
"Hurry, it looks like it's about to start!" exclaimed Gerald.  
  
Helga started to run off.  
  
"Wait Helga!!" yelled Arnold.  
  
"Yeah. Arnold. Ugh I still have to get used to that."  
  
"Umm. what you said after I, no, we, saved the neighborhood. You know about you being in love with me and all. Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Well, I would tell you but, I want you to figure that out on your own."  
  
"Helga you're on!" yelled Ernie.  
  
"I got to go. BRB." Helga told Arnold.  
  
Helga ran up on stage and grabbed a mike. She started to sing, looking right into Arnold's eyes the whole time.  
  
This is what she was singing:  
  
I had no choice but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask how my day was  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
You held your breath and the door for me  
  
Thanks for your patience.  
  
Arnold finally figured out what he should do. So he ran up on stage and grabbed the mike from Helga and sung:  
  
You're the best listener that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long  
  
I've never felt this healthy before  
  
I've never wanted something rational  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault.  
  
Helga figured out what Arnold was doing and piked up another mike and started to sing with him.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed that I fell head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault.  
  
They both jumped down from the stage. They walked behind stage and they looked at each other.  
  
"Arnold did you really mean it?"  
  
"Helga I will only tell you this, that song describes perfectly how I feel about you. I have felt this way ever since I laid my eyes on your pink bow. The only reason that I tried to go out with Lila is because I was sure that you hated me!"  
  
"I have felt this way since you first let me under your cute little umbrella. The only reason I ever picked on you was because I wanted to cover up my feelings, because I thought that I had no chance in hell with you."  
  
They kissed passionately for about 1 min. And when they were done they went out into the crowd holding hands and met Phoebe and Gerald in the boarding house.  
  
"What got into you two?" ask Gerald.  
  
"Long long story. We will tell you it over dinner. At Che Peri???" asked Arnold.  
  
"Sure." Replied Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe in unison.  
  
They all went to Che Peri and Arnold and Gerald paid for their dates. And walked their dates home.  
  
"Arnold, today was the most magical day of my life. I can't wait to see what is in store for me tomorrow. See you tomorrow. Good night." Helga said. Walking to her door and going in. right before she went in she blew him a kiss.  
  
Arnold said good night back to her and caught her kiss. 'Such a sweet girl' he thought. 


End file.
